The Unwritten Memories
by katierosefun
Summary: A series of one-shots based on particular song lyrics. Will include different pairings/friendships. [Ranges from AU to random prompts. Open for requests.] [Chapter twelve : Based on 'How to Be a Heartbreaker' by Marina and the Diamonds. [Modern day AU] For some odd reason, a few boys have Ahsoka Tano on their minds. Sadly, she's just a natural heartbreaker.]
1. A Thousand Years

**Why, hello, everyone! This is another story based on songs-things! (For anyone who's wondering, NO, this is not a song fic. Those are illegal in FanFiction. I think I'm allowed to write one to five lyrics, though. Not even. I'll be writing about two sentences from a song per chapter. XD Surely, I can't be penalized for that, right? Ooh, I better not jinx that. O.o) **

**Anyways, I wasn't really planning on doing this story because writing song stuff is just exhausting for me, (writing PARODIES of the songs is just exhausting...ugh...) but I decided that I would just take a lyric or two from a song that would inspire me to write an one-shot or drabble about what might and could have happened in the Clone Wars. **

**These chapters won't have any relationship to each other, (unless I put it in the author's note,) and they will range from AU (alternate universe,) to just simple moments that I or the readers would have wanted to happen. **

**I will take any requests, and I will be up for the challenge to write about any pairing EXCEPT for slash and M-rated themes/events. I apologize to anyone who supports gay/lesbian/trans/bi rights, (I have nothing against it, really, I don't,) but that's just not my style of writing. **

**Now, without further ado, read on! **

* * *

Plot: [Modern day AU] Ahsoka Tano can't seem to shake off the feeling that she knew Anakin Skywalker at one point in her life. She couldn't help but to feel a stab of guilt whenever she walked away from him in the middle of a conversation, or when she told him that she had to leave, even for a couple of minutes. [No Anisoka, just friendship.]

_One. A Thousand Years _

_I have died every day, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

xXx

Ahsoka Tano knew that Anakin Skywalker was special, but she could never really understand the feeling. It all started in ninth grade, when he was the new student and was being cooed by all of the girls in the class.

At the time, Ahsoka didn't think much of him. She could already see his life in Coruscant High School—Anakin would turn into one of those popular, stupid jocks who spent all his time with the popular, ditzy girls and fail all his classes. Within a month, he'd get into drugs, have sex with a couple of students, etc.

So, of course, Ahsoka didn't bother with him. She wouldn't even really talk to him.

When the teacher assigned Anakin to sit right in front of Ahsoka, (seeing that his last name was right before Ahsoka's,) she wasn't very thrilled.

To be honest, Ahsoka didn't think _any of the girls _were thrilled, but she was almost one hundred percent sure that they had different reasons.

Almost immediately, Ahsoka thought that her initial assumptions were (almost) correct. Anakin was cocky and arrogant and Ahsoka thought that she had seen him wink at one of the girls.

However, Ahsoka's original thoughts weren't _completely _true.

For one, the guy was something of a genius. A weird, unusually handsome one, but if Anakin had glasses and acne, Ahsoka wouldn't have been surprised that he was some sort of computer wizard or a science geek.

Anakin was a bit of both.

Surprisingly, he didn't need much help catching up with the rest of the class, and all of the girls would be asking Anakin for help on just about _any _bit of homework that they could find. Ahsoka knew that it was mostly because of his looks, but then again, how many good-looking, smart guys did any of the girls know about?

However, Ahsoka still remained unimpressed. Sure, Anakin was nice enough, and yeah, maybe he offered a walk home with her once or twice, but she was relatively neutral with the guy.

At least, until something changed it all.

Ahsoka was already having a rough day, seeing that she had fought with her mother (again,) and had flunked a test that she had studied hard for.

Of course, one of the boys in the hall just _had_ to come and bother her.

"Hey, Tano," a voice snarled and Ahsoka froze, her hand clasped around her locker handle. She would recognize that voice anywhere. She glanced around only to find out that there wasn't anyone else in the hall.

_Don't look scared. Don't look scared, _she thought desperately to herself.

"What do you want, Will?" She asked evenly, turning around.

"I know that you told Mister Yoda about me roughing up Bonteri. What'd you do that for?" He growled.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and threw her books into her locker. "Will, you almost _broke his arm_. That _can't_ be considered normal or friendly." She replied.

Will crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, well, thanks to you, I've got to make it up with a month's worth detention _and_ house arrest starting tomorrow." He scowled.

Ahsoka glared at Will and grabbed her backpack from the bottom of her locker. "I think the punishment fits the crime," she said coolly and too late, she realized her mistake as Will grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

She cried out in surprise as Will threw her against the locker. She felt the metal scrape against her back and winced.

"What're you gonna do now, Tano? Tattle on me, like you always do?" Will whispered. "You know, I think you should learn your lesson."

"Get _off_ of me, Will." Ahsoka scowled, trying to kick him away.

"Hm…how about_ no_?" He replied scathingly and pressed his hands tightly around her neck.

Ahsoka gasped for air and felt the corners of her vision going red. Yellow dots were slowly blocking her view of the hall and—

Suddenly, Will's hands were off of Ahsoka's neck and she fell to the ground with a soft thud. Ahsoka gasped, relieved for air and slowly became aware of the sound of sneakers squeaking on the floor and clanging metal.

She slowly looked up to find Anakin shoving Will into a locker with a snarl on his face. "You think it's okay to treat a girl like that?" He growled threateningly. "You think it's okay to try and hurt her?"

Will didn't answer—he couldn't. Ahsoka watched with wide eyes as his face slowly turned white in fear.

"Cool it, man," he mumbled but looked down at the floor as Anakin's scowl deepened. "I was just joking around."

"Didn't look like joking to me." Anakin said harshly. He gave Will another push, only this time, towards the other end of the hall. "Piss off. Don't let me ever catch you doing that again. It'll be the last thing you'll do."

Will didn't need to be told twice. With a fearful glance at both Anakin and Ahsoka, he ran out of the door.

Ahsoka slowly turned to Anakin and picked her backpack off the floor. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"No problem." Anakin replied quietly and he looked over at her. "Are you okay?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "Um…I have to get going."

"I'll walk with you, if you'd like." Anakin said.

On other days, Ahsoka would have told him to go away, but today, she couldn't bring herself to say that. She just nodded. "Thanks." She said again.

"You're welcome." Anakin replied and they both silently walked out of the school.

For the first few minutes, they didn't bother saying anything to each other. However, at the same time, Ahsoka realized that she felt more comfortable than she had in years.

She wasn't quite sure how to put her finger on it—something felt familiar to her about Anakin. Her mind was groping for memories, for any moments in her life that might connect to this new, strange feeling, but it found nothing.

"Um…why'd you do that back there?" Ahsoka finally asked as they rounded a corner. "I mean, you didn't have to."

Anakin shrugged. "You looked like you needed help." He replied. "And honestly, that Will guy is a bastard. He likes doing that sort of stuff with girls."

Ahsoka snorted. "Oh, trust me, I know." She said. "I've been here longer."

Anakin smiled—it was nice one, unlike the arrogant smirks that Ahsoka had seen him flash at the other girls so often. "I can see that." He replied.

Ahsoka grinned and she stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Where'd you come from?" She asked. "It's not every day we get a new student at Coruscant High. I mean, being the rough-and-tough school and all."

Anakin snorted. "_Rough-and-tough? _Man, compared to my old school, this is nothing." He replied.

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "Are you sure about that?" She asked teasingly. "We've built our school _quite _the reputation."

Anakin waved his hand carelessly and brought his voice to a whisper. "Back at my old school, there was this ceremony for newcomers. All of the popular kids would gather around and you know what they'd do to the new kid?"

Despite herself, Ahsoka felt herself being drawn into the suspense. "What?" She asked, her eyes wide.

Anakin looked around, as though scared of being watched, and he replied, "They'd have them explore the haunted part of the school. There were rumors that a girl hung herself in one of the rooms and they'd just _push _them inside and see how he or she would react. And you know what?"

"What?"

"The ghost of the girl was _waiting. _She waits for _every single newcomer._" Anakin replied spookily and poked Ahsoka in the shoulder.

Ahsoka's eyes remained wide for a second longer and then she snorted. "You're laughing at me," she said disdainfully. "That was made up."

Anakin grinned. "Maybe," he replied with a shrug. "But in reality, it was just a popular girl with lots and lots of makeup who would grab a knife dipped in pig's blood. It scared the living crap out of most of the kids."

"That's a stupid ceremony." Ahsoka sniffed.

"Hey, don't call it stupid! I came up with it!" Anakin replied, looking hurt.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "What?" She asked.

Anakin grinned. "Gotcha again."

Ahsoka huffed out a breath and punched him in the arm. "Seriously, stop kidding around about this sort of stuff!" She said loudly.

"That actually hurt." Anakin said, rubbing his arm. "That wasn't nice, Snips."

"Snips?"

"Yeah, Snips."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "My name's Ahsoka Tano, for your information."

"I know." Anakin replied quickly.

Ahsoka blinked, taken aback. "Whoa…stalker, much?" She said teasingly.

It was Anakin's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm in your class, Ahsoka."

"Still sounds stalker-ish to me, _Skyguy_."

"Skyguy?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"You gave me a nickname, now I have to give you yours." Ahsoka replied cheerfully.

Anakin snorted. "Snips."

Ahsoka grinned. "Skyguy."

And from that moment on, the two became best friends.

Of course, they didn't know about their past—they didn't know who or what they were thousands and thousands of years ago.

No, Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker didn't know that thousands and thousands of years ago, they were a Master-Padawan duo in the Clone Wars.

They didn't know that they, too, were very good friends. They didn't know how many laughs they shared during that time, or the tears, or the memories.

Not really.

They didn't know that in every life that they lived, it would always begin and end the same way—an Anakin Skywalker and an Ahsoka Tano befriending each other and later falling apart because of a decision that one of them made.

However, this isn't a ghost story. It's a love story—a story about the friendship between a girl and a boy. What more can one possibly add to it?

Of course, on several special occasions, Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker of this time both had vague, dreamy memories resurfacing from the depths of their minds.

Sometimes, Ahsoka could've sworn that she remembered getting off some sort of shuttle to greet someone who looked exactly like Anakin on some sort of crystallized area. On sadder occasions, Ahsoka would be startled by a memory of leaving Anakin and walking down some stairs. She would remember feeling tears springing to her eyes but as soon as the memory came, it left and lapsed back into a peaceful slumber in her mind.

At the same moment, Anakin would sometimes have a memory of a girl who looked almost exactly like Ahsoka who was walking down the ramp of a metallic ship with a proud smile and declaring that she was his 'Padawan', whatever _that_ meant. And, on sadder occasions, he'd remember running towards Ahsoka, who was walking away from him. He couldn't ever remember _why_ he was running after her, but he remember that his heart felt as though it was being ripped into shreds.

Alas, they never brought up the memories to each other, for they would forget about the visions as soon as they left.

However, that didn't keep them from being friends.

And it certainly didn't keep them from re-writing their same, amazing story of friendship.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, maybe the ending was a bit cheesy, but I think it was decent. Then again, my opinion doesn't matter (not at the moment, anyways,) but yours does! **

**Ahsoka: What if the reader leaves a flame? **

**Me: ...that's a different matter. **

**Ahsoka: But you just said-**

**Me: Ahsoka, you're treading on dangerous waters. Proceed with caution, please. ****Flames are bad. I don't like fire. Methinks fire is BAD.**

**Anakin: Why is it even called a flame? Why isn't it called...a hurricane or a rain storm or something ? **

**Me: Because the flamers want you to BURN like FIRE. Like Moriarty. Come to think of it, Moriarty would be a pretty wicked flamer. **

**Ahsoka: NO! **

**Me: What? **

**Ahsoka: NO MORE MULTIFANDOM DISCUSSIONS! MORIARTY IS JUST-**

**Moriarty: Hi! Did someone say my name? **

**Me: Uh-oh...forget what I said. We are now walking in a minefield. We will die. **

**Moriarty: *sweet, innocent act dropping* THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE _DO!_**

**Anakin: O.O Psychopath. **

**Me: You have no idea...he hooked up a bomb to John, once. **

**Moriarty: Oh, John! I should get a John...it would be so funny...*wanders into his brain* **

**Me: ...*whispers* Anakin? Review notice now, please? **

**Anakin: *whispering* Yeah. Review please, constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not-**

**Moriarty: I WILL BURN THE HEART OUT OF YOU! **

**Me: EEEEK! BYE, EVERYONE! *runs away***


	2. Holding On and Letting Go

**This was requested by prankprincess123. Thank you for the support! **

* * *

Plot: [AU] In which Padmé Amidala is alive, but Anakin Skywalker still turned to Darth Vader. While Padmé and the twins are safely hidden in Naboo, the Empire continues to reign. Ahsoka Tano, being one of the few Jedi who escaped Order 66, is living with Padmé and her children. Leia has grown fond of Ahsoka and decides to ask her a question.

_Two. Holding On and Letting Go_

_Sometimes we're holding angels and we never even know. _

xXx

"Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka Tano looked up and smiled as eight years old Leia came walking into her bedroom. It was late—the stars were out and Luke was undoubtedly asleep already, but Ahsoka knew that his twin would always find a way to sneak into Ahsoka's bedroom.

"Hello, Leia." Ahsoka said softly. "Couldn't sleep?"

Leia climbed onto Ahsoka's bed and shook her head. "No. Tell me a story, Auntie Ahsoka."

Ahsoka grinned and she ruffled Leia's already unkempt hair. "You know that your mother wouldn't like that right now, Leia." She said. "Wait 'till morning."

Leia shook her head again. "_No,_" she said firmly. "I want a story _now_."

Ahsoka couldn't help but to laugh. Seeing a child this stubborn always amused her, no matter what the situation was.

"Really, Leia?" Ahsoka asked, crossing her legs. "What would you want the story to be about?"

"My daddy."

A sharp, sudden pang went through Ahsoka's heart and it was harder to breathe. She gripped the covers of her bed and forced a smile.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked softly. "I thought that you didn't want to talk about him."

Leia shrugged halfheartedly. "I had a dream." She said casually. "A dream with my daddy in it."

Ahsoka frowned. "What did he look like?"

Leia paused and then replied, "He had blue eyes—like Luke's eyes, only he had an ugly scar across one of them." She made a scratching gesture across her face to show her point.

"Really." Ahsoka struggled to remain calm. It hurt to remember what her master looked like, to think about who he really was before he turned.

"Really," Leia nodded. "And he was laughing. And happy. He was holding Mommy and Luke and you and me. We were all playing." The little girl's eyes shone with happiness at the thought. "I think Mommy looked happiest, though. She wasn't crying anymore."

Ahsoka startled at Leia's last comment. It was true that Padmé cried often, but she had never allowed her children to see her doing so. Ahsoka could hardly blame her for crying, either. To be truthful, she didn't think that her friend would ever be the same, not with Anakin gone.

"How did you know that your mother cried?" Ahsoka asked quietly.

Leia shrugged. "I can see her sometimes." She replied. "She doesn't think I can see her, but I do."

Ahsoka sighed and clasped her hands. "Alright, Leia." She said at last. "What story do you want me to tell about your daddy?"

Leia smiled and rested her chin on her elbows. "I want you to tell me about what he was like." She said cheerfully and Ahsoka's heart sank again. She knew that this girl didn't know who her father really was—Padmé and she were careful to not reveal anything about Anakin. They had planned that they weren't going to tell the twins about the truth until much, much later.

So, what could Ahsoka tell her?

"Your father was…kind." Ahsoka murmured, closing her eyes. She could feel Leia leaning towards her with anticipation.

A small lump lodged itself into Ahsoka's throat and with a small shudder, she forced herself to continue. "He was kind." She repeated softly.

_"They're asking you back, Ahsoka." Anakin said with a small smile and reached into his back pocket. He extended his hand shortly after, revealing a small, beaded braid—Ahsoka's braid. "_I'm_ asking you back." _

"A savior, even." Ahsoka continued, her eyes still closed. Hot tears were beginning to spring from under her eyelids and she couldn't allow Leia to see them.

_"You can't do this!" Ahsoka heard Anakin yelling loudly as she was slowly lowered back to the ground. Her head was ringing. Was she really banned from the Order? Was she…_

_She could sense Anakin trying to reach out for her. She could just _feel—

_'Ahsoka, look at me.' Ahsoka heard Anakin's voice through the Force. 'Ahsoka, I'm going to fix this.' _

_Ahsoka couldn't bring herself to answer. _

"But then, he lost people." Ahsoka whispered. "And it…hurt him."

_"I'm sorry, Master, but I'm not coming back." _

Ahsoka wasn't aware that tears were sliding down her face until Leia placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka." The girl said in a small voice. "Are you really tired?"

Ahsoka opened her eyes and wiped away her tears quickly. "No, I'm fine," she said with a forced smile.

Leia's were wide with concern and though Ahsoka had always thought that she took after Padmé, she could see Anakin looking right back at her. Leia, at that very moment, was looking at Ahsoka with the same care and kindness that Anakin had after a particularly bad day that Ahsoka would have.

Of course, Ahsoka and Anakin fought most of the time, but the Togruta would never forget about her former master's eyes. Not that amount of care in them, anyways.

Leia quickly wrapped her arms around Ahsoka's neck. "Do you miss my daddy?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, Leia." Ahsoka replied, hugging the girl back. "I miss him very much."

* * *

**A/N: This was a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but I hope that the quantity doesn't matter to you guys. ;) I've got the next chapter planned out, but if you guys have any other ideas of a song drabble, please don't hesitate to leave it in your review. [I won't accept any other requests unless they're put through a review, mwahahahaha...] **

**Ahsoka: So, your readers have to review? **

**Me: *smiles guiltily* Yes. **

**Ahsoka: Why? **

**Me: ...because I like reviews. And constructive criticism...ish. [Mixed feelings there. XD] And I hate flames. **

**Anakin: You've mentioned that. And ha, now we don't have to do the review notice because YOU just said it yourself! **

**Me: WHAT?! No, I did not! **

**Anakin: Yes, you did! **

**Ahsoka: Why are you updating this story right now, anyways? It's only 1 : 23 pm. You're not supposed to be back from school yet. **

**Me: I skipped school. Stupid allergies/sick. Bleah. BUT THAT MEANS MORE WRITING TIME YAAAAY! **

**Anakin: O.O Aaaand we're ending this here. Bye!**


	3. Outlaws

**Hello, everyone! Back with another chapter of this - and it's a Rexoka! (Sort of...just Rexoka fluff. XD) **

**Yes, I know that my OTP is Anisoka, (don't judge me! I have some facts to back me up on this ship, but I'm not gonna rant at the moment for the sake of my other readers,) but I think I ship Rexoka as well. XD I was reading ****_No Prisoners _****by Karen Traviss and there was this one scene where Ahsoka took Rex's hand and I just began fangirling. asfasfjdsfdfdf **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot: When Order 66 is executed, Rex finds himself running away with Ahsoka Tano. While the two had agreed that they shared a platonic relationship, Rex is beginning to disagree with that…[Hints of Rexoka]

_Three. Outlaws_

_I think we might be outlaws. I think I might be in love. I've run out of reasons, like seasons, winter, summer, fall – they're all washed up. _

xXx

Rex was still wide awake when the clock announced that it was one in the morning. He couldn't fall asleep – not really.

Not with _her_ in the same room.

He slowly turned his head just a fraction of an inch to catch sight of the figure sleeping on the bed that was on the opposite side of the room.

Ahsoka Tano was sleeping peacefully, her chest rising up and down with even breaths. She made a small sighing sound and snuggled closer to the pillow.

Rex figured that she was probably having a nice dream – something that Ahsoka undoubtedly needed these days, especially after Order 66.

He felt his entire body stiffening just _thinking _about it. It pained him to know that his brothers – the people who he loved and cared about the most – were out there, serving power-hungry leaders and killing off the people who they used to look up to, who they might have even _befriended. _

Technically, Rex should be joining them.

However, he didn't.

It was a strange and an awful feeling – there were multiple occasions where he wanted nothing more than to not have anything to do with his brothers, (and _that_ was a painful thought,) but there were other times when he would have a strange urge to just pull the trigger and shoot the nearest Jedi near him.

And that happened to be Ahsoka.

Rex's blood ran cold – he couldn't kill _her_, even if he wanted to. He couldn't. He _wouldn't, _even _if_ he was ordered to.

Ahsoka sighed again and Rex turned back around to look at her. She was still fast asleep.

Rex couldn't help but to feel a twinge of sympathy for her – she had lost everything. _They _had lost everything – or at least, most of it.

While Rex lost his brothers, Ahsoka lost someone who was _almost _like a brother to her.

General Skywalker – now known as Darth Vader.

The one who was supposed to bring balance to the galaxy – gone in a flash and replaced by an evil, angry man who seemed intent on killing those who might potentially overthrow him.

_"__I still don't get it, Master," Rex had heard Ahsoka saying to the general quietly. "Why would anyone be so…bitter?" _

_"__They're scared, Snips," Skywalker replied. "They think that by killing others and making a loud, dramatic entrance would get other people to back off and not try anything funny." _

_"__By funny, you mean a revolution, right? Or a revolt?"_

_"__Exactly." _

_Ahsoka frowned and wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Ugh," she mumbled. "Either way, it's stupid." _

_The general chuckled lightly under his breath. "You're right, Snips – it is. It's our job to keep those kinds of people in line." _

_Our job to keep those kinds of people in line, _Rex recalled sadly to himself. He wondered if General Skywalker – no, _Darth Vader_, - recalled that particular lesson that he had shared.

He doubted it.

"Rex?"

Rex turned around to see Ahsoka – when did she wake up? – staring at him intently, her blue eyes shining from the dim moonlight filtering through the window.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked quietly. "It's early."

Rex managed a shrug. "I woke up just now." He lied, but it was no use.

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed and she let out a small laugh. "Come on, Rexter – I know that you've been up longer. What's up?"

"I was thinking," Rex said quietly.

"Really? What about?" Ahsoka asked as she hopped off the bed. She made her way towards Rex and sat down on his bed.

"About my brothers." Rex replied. _Well…that wasn't a total lie. _

Ahsoka's face softened and she crossed her ankles. "Yeah," she murmured. "I miss them, too."

Rex sat up and Ahsoka asked slowly, "Do you understand the dark side?"

"To be frank, no." Rex replied quietly. "I don't understand it."

A ghost of a smile hovered over Ahsoka's lips and she shrugged. "Neither do I."

She paused and then continued, "We've had this discussion before."

Rex nodded. "Yes, we have." He replied quietly.

It was true – he could still remember it so clearly – Ahsoka had only been recently made Skywalker's apprentice back then.

General Skywalker was uneasy about having an apprentice, Rex knew that much. Of course, he agreed to temporarily relieve the General of Ahsoka by bringing her along on a routine three-day cruise aboard Captain Pellaeon's newly refitted assault ship. It was just supposed to be a training run, really, but it became active rescue mission because of a Republican agent going missing.

Then, the two had met Jedi – different ones, really. Unlike the Jedi that Rex took orders from, they believed in attachment.

Rex remembered how shaken Ahsoka had looked when she realized that there were Jedi who would have attachments – after all, she was raised to believe that such things were wrong, wasn't she?

During the aftermath of the mission, Rex found himself talking with Ahsoka – the poor kid was scared.

_"__Do you understand the dark side?" _

_"__Not really." _

_"__Neither do I." _

Rex was about to open his mouth to say something when he felt something being pressed against his shoulder. He looked down and found Ahsoka's head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed.

Despite himself, Rex allowed a small smile to appear on his face.

As soon as it came, it went. He frowned as he felt his heart beating fast – much faster than he would have liked. Ahsoka's touch was almost _electric _and he couldn't seem to place a finger on what exactly he was feeling.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He should probably put Ahsoka back in her own bed, but he didn't really want to wake her up.

He just wanted to see her happy right now.

Rex reopened his eyes and glanced around the room, trying to keep himself distracted from thinking about Ahsoka.

_It's two in the morning – Ahsoka's sleeping on your shoulder – interesting pattern on the window – Ahsoka's sleeping on your shoulder – oh, look, the rug is red – like Ahsoka's skin? – I wonder if anyone else is awake – Ahsoka's sleeping on your shoulder, _Rex made a small, frustrated sound at the back of his throat.

_No, no, no, no._ He thought to himself. _Ahsoka is just a friend. Just a good friend – she was a commander. Your commander. _

Rex paused.

_Your commander? You're making it sound possessive, _a small voice whispered teasingly at the back of his mind.

_Shut up!_ Rex thought angrily and stared back down at Ahsoka. His indignance slowly faded away and he felt his heart beating faster _again. _

_Maybe you have feelings for her. _The voice mused. _How else can you explain it? _

Rex felt himself bracing for another argument with his brain – ugh – until Ahsoka's hand fell onto Rex's lap. He held his breath as Ahsoka shifted in her sleep.

A small smile appeared on her lips – no, don't think about her lips – and she lapsed back into a peaceful rest.

Rex paused again and slowly wrapped one arm around Ahsoka's shoulders. He was hesitant and nervous at first, but when Ahsoka didn't make any movement, he felt himself growing calmer.

_Told you so, _the voice teased Rex.

He didn't bother arguing.

* * *

**A/N: That was my very first Rexoka so I'm sorry if it wasn't exactly my best. :/ I'm also pretty new with writing in Rex's POV, so I may not have gotten his character ****_totally _****right. (I don't understand how some people are so good at writing in his POV. Gosh, I'm so jealous of those writers. Same thing goes for battle scenes and politics. O.O) Oh, and the memory of Rex and Ahsoka talking about the dark side - that was a scene from Karen Traviss' ****_No Prisoners. _****The scene where Anakin was talking to Ahsoka about dictators and stuff was purely made from my own imagination. XD **

**Ahsoka: You spend too much daydreaming. **

**Me: Yeah, daydreaming for YOU GUYS! **

**Ahsoka: Is that a good thing? **

**Me: ...well, it should be, or else you guys would just be aimlessly wandering in my brain with NOTHING TO DO. **

**Ahsoka: Yeah, but do you know how annoying it is to face all these...emotions? **

**Me: ...But it's fun! **

**Ahsoka: ****_*_****mumbles something in a language that I don't understand* **

**Rex: She's calling you a psychopath. **

**Me: REXTER! HI! Wanna do the review notice? **

**Rex: No. **

**Me: PLEEEEASE?! PLEASE?! **

**Ahsoka: It'll take a second, Rex. *walks out of the room* **

**Rex: *sighs* Review, give constructive criticism, and no flames. **

**Me: Thanks! ;) Bye, everyone - requests are welcome! **


	4. Monster

**This was requested by Sarahbear00001. I was pleasantly surprised to see all of the requests - thank you guys! **

**I guess I should explain the request system, then. First comes, first served. Sarahbear00001 was the first one to give me a request after reading chapter three. So, the next chapter will be for TheDoctorCT-21-0408's request and the chapter after THAT will be for MacheleaMidnight. (I'm sorry if I misspelled any of your usernames. *winces*)**

**However, that doesn't mean that you need to stop giving requests! I will eventually get to everyone and I'll try to keep this story alive for as long as I can. :) **

**With that said, read on and enjoy! **

* * *

Plot: Anakin Skywalker had a dark side. He always had one and he never knew how to change it. However, when his apprentice finds out how dark Anakin really is, he gets a glimpse of how frightening and dangerous he can be.

_Four. Monster_

_And if I seemed dangerous, would you be scared? I get the feeling just because everything I touch isn't dark enough. _

xXx

Anakin Skywalker knew that he had a dark side – a side that wasn't always smiled upon by the Jedi. If anything, it was the exact opposite.

He couldn't control it – not really. Anakin only wanted to see justice being _done_. He wanted to see people _safe_. He believed that in the end, the Sith and corrupted people need to be _destroyed. _

So, _yeah_, maybe he had a bit of a dark side – but that came from the _passion of doing what was right. _He wasn't like the Sith, who were power-hungry and willing to kill anyone who was in his or her way, right?

Of course not!

Naturally, Anakin didn't think too much of his so-called 'dark side' after he thought about those things to himself all those days ago. He didn't consider the fact that some people might be scared of him – and he _definitely _didn't consider the fact that his own _apprentice_ might be scared of him.

Strangely enough, only _those_ thoughts came back to his mind when he found out that Ahsoka Tano, his _Padawan, _his _almost-little sister_, was taken away from him by a group of bandits.

It was all a blur – Anakin and Ahsoka were called to break up a black market, and at first, the two had both thought that it'd be an easy task. After all, they've both done these sorts of things before. It would be simple – go in, scare the marketers, arrest them for selling illegal weapons/drugs/Force-knows-what, and then get out.

But things just _couldn't be simple _for Anakin, right?

The group of bandits didn't worry Anakin at first. He'd seen worse, and to be frank, the group didn't look _too _threatening.

That all changed when one of them lunged at Ahsoka.

Anakin sensed his apprentice's shock even before she cried out. He whirled around, his light saber activated and at the ready, only to see that the bandits had vanished without a trace – with Ahsoka.

Now, he was running through the streets, looking desperately for his Padawan. His eyes scanned the rooftops of the buildings, the windows of shops, and the closest bars. Anakin closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of one of the buildings.

_Ahsoka, where are you? _He thought through the Force. _I'm looking for you. _

A minute passed without a response from Ahsoka.

Then, five minutes.

When Anakin counted up to seven and a half minutes, he stood back up and started to run up and down the street. Surely, the bandits couldn't have gone that far – they had only disappeared within a second.

_Why wasn't there a kriffing answer from Ahsoka yet?! _

Growling angrily, Anakin whirled back around and ducked back into the market. He tugged the hood of his cloak further down his face – under different circumstances, he'd be happy to start a little bit of chaos, but right now, he was more concerned about the well-being of his Padawan.

Anakin glanced around carefully – no one was paying any attention to him. Good.

Trying to act as casually as he possibly could, Anakin sat down near one of the stands in the market and asked the owner in a slow, deliberate voice, "Have you seen a group of men here? With a Togruta?"

The stand owner – a blue-skinned Twi'lek – narrowed his eyes. "What's it to you?" He hissed.

Anakin shrugged. "Saw 'em. I was hoping to strike a deal for the Togruta." He replied.

The Twi'lek held out his hand. "If you wanna know, you're gonna have to pay me, first. Information ain't free."

Anakin dug out a couple of credits and threw it into the Twi'lek's hand. "Well?"

The Twi'lek jutted his head to the side and whispered, "The gang always hangs out in the bar area of this place – there's a couple of apartments up top."

Anakin nodded and gathering his cloak around him again, he walked away. He ducked past a couple of stands and people and moved swiftly through several crowds. Anakin finally found his way into the bar and automatically made way for the stairs.

"Hold it," a hand grabbed Anakin from behind and he turned around.

A human man was glaring at Anakin with suspicious eyes. "I've never seen you around here before," he drawled. "What's your business?"

"Visiting a couple of accomplices of mine." Anakin replied coldly. "What's it to you?"

The man threw his head back, laughing and shook his head. "'Visiting a couple of accomplices'," he scoffed. "Nice one."

Suddenly, the man grabbed Anakin by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall. "Listen here, sonny," he growled. "I know just about every face in this bar and you ain't one of 'em. So who are you? A spy from the Republic itself? One of 'em lousy peacekeepers? What?"

Anakin shoved the man off of him and replied, "I'm not from here. Certain people owe me something."

"Oh, really?" The man snorted. "Well, then, you oughta pay, then, don't you?"

Anakin handed the man a couple of credits. "There," he said coldly.

With that, he turned on his heel and continued to go up the stairs.

He was greeted with a dimly lit hallway once he reached the top. Just as the Twi'lek had told him, there were multiple doors around the corridor. Each door was identical, as most apartment doors were.

Anakin closed his eyes and breathed in. He needed to find Ahsoka, preferably without disturbing anyone else.

_"__Aw, come on, Theseus – enough of that drink, yeah?" _

_"__You were cheating on me?!" _

_"__Did you hear about the Senate lately? Man, what a joke…" _

Anakin frowned and shook his head. _Come on, _he thought desperately. _Where's Ahsoka? _

_"__You idiot – what'd you bring _her_ for? We're gonna get into trouble any second!_"

Anakin reopened his eyes and slowly turned to one of the doors. He advanced slowly.

_Gotcha. _

He activated his light saber and with a call of the Force, he kicked down the door.

The room was in chaos – the bandits were scrambling to their feet, grabbing their pistols and aiming at Anakin. He quickly looked around the room and frowned – he could feel Ahsoka in here, but where was she?

Anakin stood his ground and growled, "I know you took my friend – where'd you put her?"

"Master?"

Anakin froze. "Ahsoka?"

"Master – aah…!"

Anakin turned back around and glared at the bandits. "What did you do to her?!" He yelled.

The bandits didn't answer – they opened fire on Anakin instead.

Anakin wasn't surprised. He lunged at them, deflecting each bolt with quick, violent swipes and stabbed each bandit through the chest. He kicked a couple of guns away from the bandits' hands and pushed them away from him. Within seconds, he was surrounded by lifeless bodies with smoking holes in their chests.

Anakin clutched his light saber in his hand tighter. He looked around the small room and slowly advanced towards the walls. He closed his eyes – he could feel Ahsoka's Force presence nearer.

He pressed his hand against the wall and kicked it down with all his might. There were sounds of angry shouts as the plaster crumbled apart.

Anakin narrowed his eyes through the rubble and slowly made out two figures standing in the center of what appeared to be a hollowed-out room.

One of the figures was a man wearing a dark mask.

The other was Ahsoka – with a large, strange bruise on her neck and eyes wide with shock.

Anakin felt his heart sink – what happened?

He flicked a glance at the man and felt something snap inside of him. The man had _done something to Ahsoka. _

The bruise on Ahsoka's neck suddenly made more sense to Anakin.

With a roar, Anakin lunged himself at the man and pushed him against the wall. He could kill him right there and have it over with, but _no, _he wanted him to _feel the pain_. Anakin wanted the man to feel _agony. _

Anakin grabbed the man's arm and with a jerk, he threw him on the floor. A loud, anguished howl ripped out of the man's mouth and Anakin tossed his body across the room with a loud slamming noise.

He watched as blood slowly seeped through the man's shirt at the shoulder. Anakin slowly advanced on him and once he was in range, he punched him – hard – on the jaw.

What happened next was something of a buzz for Anakin. The only thing he could remember feeling was that he was punching the man's face _repeatedly. _

With one last burst of rage, Anakin ignited his light saber and plunged it into the man's chest. He scowled at the man's lifeless body and quickly took out his light saber.

"Ahsoka, it's okay –" Anakin began as he turned around to face his apprentice but found the girl shaking her head wildly, looking scared.

_What's she so scared about? The danger is gone, _Anakin thought, bewildered. His face must have shown his confusion because Ahsoka whispered, "I think I want to be alone, Master."

Anakin blinked. "What?"

Ahsoka withdrew a shuddery breath. "Just…get me out of here, please. As soon as we return to the Temple, I think I'm going to spend the night at Barriss'. Do you mind?"

_Yes. _

"No…" Anakin found himself mumbling. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "I mean, of course – you probably need a break."

Ahsoka nodded quickly and Anakin undid the cuffs that were holding Ahsoka hostage. As soon as the cuffs were on the floor, Ahsoka hurried out of the room.

"Wait up!" Anakin yelled after her and rushed out of the door.

He watched as his apprentice ran out of the building and into the streets. Frowning, Anakin darted after her. He could see her watching him from the corner of her eye as she continued to make a confusing, twisting route back to the Temple.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin finally called out, grabbing his apprentice's wrist. She cried out in surprise and whirled around to look at him.

"What?" She asked.

Anakin scanned her face carefully. "What's wrong with you? Why're you running away?"

Ahsoka looked down at the ground. "I don't want to talk about it." She muttered and made a movement to walk away but Anakin held her still.

"Come on, Snips – I know that look." Anakin said, forcing his voice to take a light tone. "What's up?"

Ahsoka wrapped a hand around her forearm and she whispered, "It's just…Master, you killed all those guys _like that. _You were…scary."

"I was trying to protect you." Anakin replied.

Ahsoka let out a small, mirthless laugh. "Master, that wasn't _protecting. _You were _murdering _them. You took _pleasure _in killing those people – in hurting them." She took a step back and a hurt expression filled her face. "I just can't really look at you the same way after that."

Anakin felt as though all of his limbs had turned into lead. He felt his hand letting go of Ahsoka's wrist and he stared at her blankly.

"Ahsoka…" He mumbled but the younger girl shook her head with a forced smile.

"I just need some time, Master." Ahsoka said. Anakin couldn't help but to notice that her eyes were unusually shiny.

He felt a small lump form in the back of his throat as his apprentice gave him another forced, sad smile.

"I'll see you around, then." Ahsoka said quietly and Anakin watched her walk away from him.

* * *

**A/N: This was actually probably one of the longest chapters of this entire story. I had way too much fun writing about vulnerable!Ahsoka and dark!Anakin. O.O That scares me a bit too much...**

**Anakin: What's wrong about that? **

**Me: Well, I never really enjoyed writing/reading about the Dark Side and well...this... **

**Anakin: This just proved you wrong. **

**Me: Exactly. Yikes. O.O I need to write something fun and cheery to get my head out of the sad stuff. However, this request was definitely interesting, so thank you, sarahbear00001, for getting me to step out of my shell. XD **

**Ahsoka: And what's the next chapter about? **

**Me: From TheDoctorCT-21-0408 - Ahsoka Tano and Plo Koon cuteness. Daaaaw! **

**Ahsoka: :) TRIP DOWN MEMORY LANE YAAAY! **

**Anakin: O.O Um...review, give constructive criticism, no flames. **

**Me: Aww, he did it all by himself! He's growing up! **

**Anakin: Yeah, we're done here. *walks out of the room* **

**Me: Bye!**


	5. Everything Good

**This was requested by TheDoctorCT-21-0408. I'm sorry to say that this chapter is VERY short, seeing that I really struggled with writing in Plo Koon's POV. *winces* However, I hope you guys will still enjoy it. :) **

* * *

_Five. Everything Good_

_And this is why you're everything good, everything true. When all the world is fading, you're everything new. _

xXx

Plo Koon was glad that Ahsoka had a master – when word reached him, he was grateful beyond measure. During the last few months, he had worried that the young girl wouldn't find a teacher in time. He would have liked to become her master himself, but the Council had already made it clear that he was already too close to Ahsoka to teach her.

The master could understand why the Council had disagreed to make him her teacher, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was a _bit _disappointed. Ahsoka was a headstrong girl and powerful with the Force, but there were times when he worried that she would be sent off to the Agricrops because of her temper.

However, when he came to the Temple after a particular long and tiring mission, he was greeted by Ahsoka with a wide, joyful smile.

"Master Plo!" She yelled, running over to him. "Master, I'm a Padawan now! I'm a Padawan!" To prove her point, Ahsoka pointed excitedly at a beaded braid attached to one of her striped lekkus.

Plo smiled, though he knew that it wouldn't be visible, seeing that he was hearing his mask, but he knew that Ahsoka could sense his happiness.

"That is wonderful, Soka." He said. "Who is your master?"

"Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka replied in the same, gleeful voice. "We just got back from Tatooine and Master Plo, I wanted to tell you _so bad_, but you were gone and I had to wait all this time to tell you the news and –" she took a small breath and grinned.

"Isn't it great?" She asked at last, spinning around.

"It is," Plo replied gently. "I am very proud of you, Soka."

Ahsoka smiled again, only this time, it was a bit more subdued. "You know, I was kind of hoping that you'd be my master." She said wistfully. She shrugged and continued, "I guess Master Yoda thought differently."

"He did – but it doesn't matter, young one. You will do just fine as a Padawan." Plo said warmly, letting a hint of pride touch his voice. He had been taught that he shouldn't be proud or passionate about anything, but he couldn't help himself. It was a relief that Ahsoka was recognized for her talents and her skills.

Besides, how could one hide happiness for another person – especially if that person is close?

Ahsoka laughed and replied, "I hope so. That reminds me…" She paused and held up a finger, as though waiting for something to happen.

Plo was temporarily confused. Then, he heard it.

"_Ahsoka?!_ Where are you?!" A loud roar echoed through the halls and Plo looked down at Ahsoka, who was giggling into her hands.

Despite himself, Plo gave into several chuckles himself. "Are you supposed to be somewhere, little Soka?"

"I'm _supposed _to be training with Master Skywalker, but…I thought that I could sneak out for just a couple of minutes. Oh, and I _might _have left one of the training droids on in the training room." Ahsoka replied with shining eyes.

Plo shook his head and said, "You should probably return to your master, Soka."

Ahsoka shrugged cheerfully. "He's not _that_ angry." She replied. "When he gets _really_ angry, _then _I'll know that I'm in trouble."

"_Ahsoka Tano, if you're skipping training sessions again, I swear I'll have you practice for three extra hours! I mean it!" _

"I suppose _now _he'd be 'really angry'?" Plo asked humorously as Ahsoka cringed.

"Yeah…" She murmured and winced again as the sound of running boots came nearer. "Um…don't blow my cover! Bye, Master Plo!" Ahsoka darted off and before she could round the corner, she flashed a grin at him. "I'll see you later!"

* * *

**A/N: I _did _tell you guys it was short. Next chapter will be a request from MacheleaMidnight. After that chapter, I won't take requests because I have an idea for chapter seven, but right after that chapter is finished, I'll go back to taking requests. **

**Another announcement - one of my friends here on FanFiction created a contest forum - this person is Shining in the Darkness and if you hadn't read her stories yet, read them - I especially love her story _Shouldn't Be Good in Goodbye_, which is an AU one-shot. Seriously, this girl is awesome. Anyways, the link to this contest forum is on her profile and the deadline for the contest entries is on June 1st, so it's not too late! Check it out! :) **

**Anakin: Are you done? **

**Me: Yes, I am. **

**Ahsoka: Caroline, it's 12:11 am! What are you doing? **

**Me: Uh...finishing up this thing? **

**Ahsoka: Go to bed! **

**Me: *rolls eyes* Fine...*slumps into pillow and begins snoring* **

**Ahsoka: I still have no idea how she's able to do that. Please review, give constructive criticism, but no flames, please! Bye! *faceplants into pillow and sleeps* **

**Anakin: ...okay, then. Bye...good night/morning/whatever! :)**


	6. By Your Side

**This chapter was requested by MacheleaMidnight. Thank you so much for the support! **

**Some announcements - even though summer's coming around soon and school will almost be over, I still have a LOT of things to do. For one, I need to study for a whole ton of end-of-the-year tests, (ugh, what a pain, right?) and help out with certain things and STILL keep my grades up until I actually take these stupid end-of-the-year tests. -.- **

**So, if I suddenly don't update as frequently as I normally do, please know that I'm simply busy with schoolwork and etc. Of course, I'll continue writing, but I think you'll get the most of the new chapters on the weekends, when I'm able to squeeze in some more time to write. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot: After Ahsoka Tano leaves the Order, she needs help – a good friend to turn to. So, when Lux Bonteri picks up her call, she is more than just relieved.

_Six. By Your Side _

_'Cause I'll be by your side whenever you fall, in the dead of night, whenever you call!_

xXx

It was a lucky thing that Lux Bonteri just happened to be staying in a hotel in Coruscant when his holopad signaled a call from Ahsoka Tano.

Lux was going to be joining the Republic soon – of course, he hadn't told any of his friends, not even the Jedi apprentice, for he wanted to keep it a surprise. He had come to Coruscant with a bouncing, excited heart and a small smile at the thought of surprising his…friend.

The boy couldn't really explain his feelings for Ahsoka – she had made it _quite_ clear that she wasn't allowed to form any _attachments _(or, that's what she called it,) to anyone else.

In other terms, Lux and Ahsoka were not allowed to show any real signs of affection towards one another. Of course, Ahsoka gave him the occasional hug and punch in the arm, but to be frank, their relationship never got further than that. Lux always figured that he was something of a friend in Ahsoka's eyes, and, needless to say, he didn't really like that.

Ahsoka was a great friend – really, she was, but Lux had always hoped that maybe _one day_, the Jedi's ways would change for it to be possible for him to maybe step outside the 'friend-zone' with her.

And Lux missed Ahsoka – it had been quite some time he had seen her and she rarely talked to him through holopad.

So, when the holopad at Lux's announced that Ahsoka was calling, his heart leaped.

Of course, Lux didn't know that it was Ahsoka at first. It was the middle of the night, for the galaxy's sake, so why would _anyone _call now?

"Ahsoka Tano is calling," the holopad alerted at last after its first, annoying sounds as it activated. "Ahsoka Tano is calling."

Lux's eyes snapped open and before his brain could form another thought, he grabbed the holopad and called, "Ahsoka?"

The Togruta's (now blue,) familiar face popped up on the device and she grinned, only, in Lux's opinion, it looked a bit _too _cheerful. Even though the holopad occasionally glitched Ahsoka's image, Lux could have _sworn _that she was trembling around the shoulders.

"Lux!" Ahsoka said gratefully, - with a shaky voice, Lux might add – "Thank the Force that you answered!"

Lux smiled and straightened himself discreetly as he shifted off the bed. "How are you? I haven't seen or heard from you in quite some time."

Ahsoka shrugged and she replied, "I'm okay."

Lux raised an eyebrow – was Ahsoka really fine? The holopad image of her certainly _didn't _look fine.

Why was she calling at this hour?

"Did something happen?" Lux asked slowly. "Why are you awake now, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka shrugged again and opened her mouth to reply but her voice was quickly drowned out by the sound of…were those speeders?

"Ahsoka, where _are_ you right now?" Lux asked, his brow furrowing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in Coruscant." Ahsoka muttered. "And uh…I'm outside."

"I can see _that _– are you on a mission? Do you need my help?" Lux asked worriedly.

Ahsoka winced as another speeder zoomed by and she replied in a slow, deliberate voice, "Actually, I'm not on a mission. I'm…not going to get any missions anymore."

Lux frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

Ahsoka took a deep, shuddery breath and replied, "I left the Order, Lux."

Lux blinked. For a second, his mind emptied itself and the world started to spin around him. Was he hearing right? Did Ahsoka really leave the Order?

The boy wanted to laugh in happiness – he wanted to jump up for joy and shout to his heart's content.

But then, he saw Ahsoka's expression. His heart sank – he had the strange feeling that Ahsoka's decision wasn't made entirely on her own.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Lux asked quietly, crossing his legs.

Ahsoka nodded. "I uh…" She swallowed and blinked rapidly. She coughed into her fist and continued, "There was this…bombing at the Temple and the Order thought that I was guilty of doing so."

Lux's eyes widened. The Order accused Ahsoka? Sure, Ahsoka acted boisterous and loud, but she had a gentle, caring side – Lux couldn't ever picture her bombing the sacred Temple. Kriff, he couldn't even picture her taking a lollipop from a child.

"But you didn't bomb the Temple…?" Lux's voice trailed off and Ahsoka nodded slowly in reply.

"I didn't." She said quietly. "But I guess the Order just didn't believe me. I um…ran away to prove my own innocence, right?"

Lux didn't like where this was going. However, he nodded and Ahsoka continued, "I was re-captured and I had to face trial with the Order and the Senate. The Order banned me and then the Senate wanted to er…execute me."

Lux nearly dropped the holopad. "What?" He asked loudly.

A ghost of a smile flickered over Ahsoka's face. "Don't worry – I'm still in one piece, aren't I?" She asked. "My master – I mean, former master, sorry, - proved my innocence and I had the chance to return to the Order."

Ahsoka paused and for a few minutes, she didn't say anything. Lux watched as she violently wiped away at something on her face.

"You didn't take the chance." Lux murmured.

Ahsoka nodded. "I couldn't." She said. "I just…Lux, how could I go back to them? They were my _family_ and they were willing to believe some…some story that a person made up and…" Ahsoka's voice cracked. She blinked again and rubbed at her face. "I just need a place to stay right now," she finished miserably.

Lux stood up. "I'm on Coruscant right now, Ahsoka – just give me your location and I'll meet you right away."

Ahsoka gave the boy a watery smile. "Thanks, Lux," she said quietly. "I'm at sector J-14."

Lux nodded and giving his friend a reassuring smile, turned off the holopad and got ready to go out.

xXx

Lux couldn't help but to have his breath catch in his throat when he caught sight of Ahsoka. The Togruta was leaning against a building, her orange-red skin standing out against the dull grey of the metallic walls, her blue eyes shining with the same fierce energy that Lux knew so well…

He needed to pinch himself – hard – before finally going up to Ahsoka. Lux smiled to himself and leaned against the building with her. "Missed me?" He asked lightly.

Ahsoka turned around and smiled. "Thank you," she said quietly. "Really. I mean it."

Lux shrugged. "It's the least I can do," he replied. "You've helped me on many occasions."

Ahsoka nodded again and before the two got up to leave, she said, "I thought that you weren't going to pick up – it's late."

The boy shrugged his shoulders and extended a hand. Ahsoka took it and a warmth spread throughout Lux's entire body. He smiled and replied, "I'm going to be by your side, even in the dead of the night."

Ahsoka's lekku stripes turned into a strange, dark color and she smiled – this time, a real, sweet one.

"Thanks." She said quietly and the two set off.

* * *

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, all of these songs are from my own personal music playlists. Seriously - I recommend listening to ALL of these songs because they are all just BEAUTIFUL. **

**I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as great as you guys thought it'd be - Luxoka probably isn't my favorite couple to write about, (even though it's the easiest for me for some reason...I STILL don't know why...) and whenever I think about the pairing through a song, the song is usually about break ups or betraying one person of the relationship and etc...however, this was really fun to experiment with! **

**Ahsoka: So we're experiments to you now? **

**Me: Eh...maybe. You guys will always be my experiments. :) **

**Ahsoka: O.O **

**Lux: *faking shock* Oh, look at the time - I should go now...*thinking* _Before she tries to get us to run around a maze or something..._**

**Me: That's actually a very, very cool idea, Lux! Thank you! **

**Lux: *blinks* You heard that? **

**Me: You're in my head, dumb-dumb. I hear EVERYTHING. **

**Ahsoka: O.O Creepy...uh, review, give constructive criticism...no flames! Bye! **

**Me: Now, about that maze thing...**


	7. The Moment I Knew

**I had to do it, doods. I had to do a Taylor Swift song. Just this once, because I love Taylor and this song is just one of my favorites of all time. :') **

**Now, before you guys read, I should probably tell you that this chapter can be read as either an Anisoka or a brother/sister relationship story. And before anyone else can ask, YES, I ship Anisoka. No, I don't care if you guys hate Anisoka or whatever. Just don't tell me who the heck to ship Ahsoka with, because I find it annoying and bothersome. **

**To be honest, I think I ship Ahsoka with the three main guys of the Clone Wars - Lux, Rex and Anakin. I never understood Cad Bane x Ahsoka or Boba x Ahsoka, (I have NO idea where those ships came from...) so I liked the other ships. **

**However, if you don't like Anisoka, then you could just think of this chapter as a brother/sister thing, because I wrote this chapter specifically to suit both sides of the fandom. :) **

**With that being said, enjoy! **

* * *

Plot: It's Life Day and while most people, Jedi and civilians were celebrating, Anakin Skywalker was the only one who had to fake a smile. Why? His apprentice wasn't here with him to celebrate.

_Seven. The Moment I Knew _

_"__Christmas lights glisten; I've got my eye on the door, just waiting for you to walk in." _

xXx

The entire planet of Coruscant was happy. Life Day was always a treat for everyone to look forward to, especially in these times of war. Bright, cheery, warm lights lit up every single building on the planet, from the Senate Building to even the small, dirty slum districts. Even the less-than-decent people needed to celebrate once in a while.

Now, Anakin Skywalker was standing in Senator Amidala's apartment, which was crowded with many senators and even a few Jedi. They were all socializing, of course – many of the senators looked relaxed, for once, and the Jedi managed to take a couple of steps outside of their comfort zone, laughing cheerfully at jokes being exchanged and a small bottle of wine was even passed around between them.

This was all nice, Anakin supposed, but he couldn't bring himself to join in the laughter or the conversations. He just wasn't able to.

Every once in a while, Obi-wan (who would've thought he'd actually come?) and Padmé (his now freshly divorced wife,) would turn around to look at him worriedly. Anakin would simply give the two a halfhearted smile and say that he was fine in his little corner in the senator's apartment.

His friends would give Anakin a strange, pained look but would turn back around, leaving him so space.

It wasn't that Anakin wasn't grateful or angry with the two – despite the divorce, Padmé seemed just as kind and loving as always. It had hurt them both to agree that they couldn't keep up their marriage, but they had agreed to simply remain as friends for old times' sake. Obi-wan, on the other hand, knew Anakin too well, and the former apprentice knew it.

Anakin didn't care, though. He needed some time to himself and he had told that to his friends repeatedly.

Then again, he had said that for nearly six months now.

Six months since Ahsoka left.

There was a painful sensation that resembled a kick to Anakin's chest and he closed his eyes, forcing himself to ignore it. He couldn't help it – the feeling was slowly consuming him, as it had been doing since the last months.

_Ahsoka should be here, _he thought sadly to himself. _She would have liked this. _

Anakin reopened his eyes and found himself looking at the door. He stared hard at the metallic door, wishing for it to open and just _reveal Ahsoka walking into the room –_

_Stop it, _he thought forcefully to himself. _Stop it!_

Anakin forced himself off the wall, a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He staggered into the refresher and quickly closed the door. As soon as he did, he slid to the cool tiles, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the wall.

_"__Happy Life Day, Snips!" Anakin grinned as he shook his apprentice awake. The Togruta blinked her bright, blue eyes wearily and mumbled, "What?" _

_"__Life Day!" Anakin replied with a toothy grin. _

_Ahsoka's eyes snapped open properly and she quickly kicked off her blankets. "I nearly forgot!" She said. "It's Life – oh, hold on, Master!" _

_Anakin stared at his apprentice quizzically as she ran out of their quarters, still in her sleeping clothes. He wondered if he should be worried, but instead shrugged the feeling off. He got on all fours and stretched out a hand underneath his bed. It took a bit of searching, but Anakin finally managed to pull out a small, velvet box. _

_He hadn't originally wanted to get Ahsoka a gift, thinking that she might possibly lose it or think poorly of whatever gift that he might give her, or maybe even think wrongly of _him.

_However, in the end, when Anakin was passing by a jeweler's store, he couldn't help but to think about buying Ahsoka something. After all, the girl had been his apprentice for nearly three years now. Although he would never admit it, Anakin had thought that those three years were the best in his life. He had never laughed so hard or felt so comfortable around someone else before, except for perhaps his own former master or his wife. _

_But Padmé was always busy these days and Obi-wan was usually getting ready for another mission whenever Anakin had just come back home from one. So, naturally, Ahsoka was the one who Anakin had seen most of the time. _

_And he was surprisingly fine with that. _

_Later that day, he had walked out of the jeweler's, carrying the small, velvet box that contained a necklace, (a _choker_, the jeweler had corrected him at one point,) that held up an elegant, tiny green gem with golden banding. _

_Now, Anakin was sitting on his bed, holding the box in his hands and waiting patiently for his Padawan to return. _

_Return, Ahsoka did, panting and holding a small box of her own. She looked down at Anakin and grinned. "What's that?" She asked, pointing. "Who's it for?" _

_"__Catch," Anakin replied, throwing the box lightly at Ahsoka. The apprentice caught it, one-handed, and sat down on her own bed. She threw her own box at Anakin and he caught it with both hands. _

_"__We'll open them together," Ahsoka said, looking up. Her eyes were shining excitedly and the older man nodded. _

_The only sounds in the next few seconds were the noise of the boxes' lids popping open. Anakin looked down at his gift and his eyes had a strange, stinging sensation as he picked it up. _

_A wristwatch was held in his hands, and though it was obviously an old one, the words 'thank you, Anakin,' were engraved in the soft metal on the back. Anakin swallowed down, hard, and looked up at Ahsoka, who was holding the necklace in her hands with a stunned, surprised expression. _

_"__Master, this is beautiful," Ahsoka smiled, her eyes wide. She stood up and made her way to him. "Can you put it on for me?" _

_Anakin nodded slowly and clasped the necklace around Ahsoka's throat. She beamed at him and sat down. She looked down at the watch and asked, "Do you like it? It took some time, but I found it in this really, really old shop and I…thought that you might find it cool." _

_Anakin finally found his voice. "It's great, Snips," he managed. "Thank you." _

_Ahsoka smiled and nudged him on the shoulder. "Happy Life Day, Master." _

_"__Happy Life Day, Snips."_

"Anakin?"

The door suddenly slid open and Anakin's head fell against the floor roughly. He cried out, more in surprise than pain, and found himself looking up at Obi-wan, who was staring down at him quizzically.

"I thought I saw you coming in here," the older man said, helping Anakin sit up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Master," Anakin muttered, quickly pushing himself away from Obi-wan. "I just wanted to be alone."

If Obi-wan was hurt by Anakin's gesture, he didn't show it. "Are you sure? You've been very quiet."

"Yeah, well," Anakin mumbled. "I'm tired. I think I'm just going to head back to the Temple."

Before Obi-wan could protest, Anakin pushed himself out of the refresher and blindly made his way to the door. As soon as he was out of Padmé's apartment, he bolted out of the Senate Building. He needed air. He needed fresh air so he could just breathe and –

A cold, icy wind met Anakin as soon as he tumbled out of the Senate Building's doors. He gasped as tears automatically sprung to his eyes and he managed to take a couple of steps away from the building before sinking to his knees.

Anakin's head hurt – his chest hurt, everywhere hurt.

Without thinking, he slowly spread himself over the concrete and stared up at the sky. He could hear the laughter of people from inside the building and on the streets.

Anakin wondered if Ahsoka was laughing right now, or was she in the same dilemma as himself?

Tears slowly slid from Anakin's eyes and he roughly wiped them away. He placed a hand over his mouth, trying to control himself from letting out any other sounds.

He missed Ahsoka.

_Force, _he just wanted to see her again.

Was that too much to ask?

_Looks like it is, _Anakin thought bitterly to himself and heaving himself on his feet, he slowly walked back to the Temple.

xXx

There was one, new message waiting for Anakin when he activated his data pad later that night. He was tired and he still felt sore all over, but he wanted to just look through it.

He frowned when he saw the little, new message icon flashing on the screen and clicked on it.

Instantly, words filled the entire neon screen.

_Hello, Anakin. _

Anakin's breath got caught in his throat. Ahsoka.

_It's me, Ahsoka. Miss me? _

_Um…I know that you probably won't get this message until much, much later, but it just occurred to me that today is Life Day. _

_How's your Life Day so far, Anakin? Do you still have the watch? _

_I still have the necklace, if you're wondering. I still hadn't taken it off. I keep it on all the time. _

_Right. _

_That was all I wanted to say. _

_I would write more, but I'm an awful writer. _

_Obviously. _

Anakin couldn't help but to snort. Oh, Ahsoka…

_Anyways. _

_I miss you, Anakin. I really do. I hope you're doing fine and I hope you're happy and healthy. I know that sounds really cheesy, but it's the truth. Don't get yourself hurt, you idiot, and don't give Obi-wan a heart attack. Tell him that I said happy Life Day, will you? And tell him that I forgive him for being in the trial. I know that he didn't have much of a choice, especially since the Order probably forced him into being there. _

_Say hello to Padmé for me and tell her that I'm doing well so she doesn't have to worry about me, either. _

_Tell Plo that I miss him and that I wish I could talk to him again, but seeing that things are difficult, I can't. I miss all of you guys so much. _

_And Anakin, I think I miss you most of all. _

_I've said that already, so you better remember that I said that! _

_I love you, Anakin. I don't know what kind of love I'm talking about, really, but just know that I love you so much and I think about you every day. _

_And that's all I have to say now. _

_With great love, _

_Ahsoka Tano _

Anakin froze. He ran a finger over the words _I love you, Anakin. _He wasn't quite sure what Ahsoka meant, either.

But that was enough for one night.

"I still have the watch, Snips," he said out loud, placing the data pad on his nightstand. "And I'm healthy and everything. I'll tell Padmé that you said hello and I'll tell Obi-wan that you forgive him and I'll tell Plo that you miss him."

He closed his eyes and flicked the lights off.

"And I miss you, too, Snips."

* * *

**A/N: If anyone's wondering, YES, the necklace that Anakin gave Ahsoka is the very same necklace that she wore around mid-season three. I feel like we never got a proper explanation for Ahsoka's sudden outfit change and if it HAD been explained, I probably didn't see it. I always found Ahsoka's necklace interesting, even as a fifth grader, when season three was being aired. So...this little idea sort of popped into my head. **

**And again, you could see Ahsoka's "I love you" as a brother/sister thing or an Anisoka. It's your choice. :) **

**Anakin: Huh. So, which one is it? **

**Ahsoka: Yeah, Caroline - you never made it clear for us. **

**Me: Again, it's just something for everyone to enjoy. Some people ship you guys, other people hate you guys. *shrugs* So, I mean, why hate both? I say love both! Kind of like CBS' Elementary and BBC's Sherlock...I like both. (And if anyone's going to get on my case about liking the television shows, please don't. I like the Sherlock Holmes books just as much and I find the television shows as an interesting, modern twist to the stories. If you don't like the shows, fine, but don't go on about how awful it is. -.-) **

**Anakin: Not again! You were bawling over the season two finale! **

**Me: Which one? Both season two finales are sad. :'( **

**Anakin: Er...both, I guess. **

**Me: *screams and cries* **

**Ahsoka: Here we go again...**

**Me: IT'S TOO DAMN LATE FOR THESE FEELS **

**Ahsoka: Er...review, give constructive criticism, and no hate...**

**Me: AAAAHHH NO JOAN DON'T LEAVE THE BROWNSTONE SHERLOCK WOULD BE LOST WITHOUT YOU - SHERLOCK, DON'T JUMP NOOO JAWN, HE'S ALIVE, HE IS, HE IS, HE - *faints from the feels* **

**Ahsoka and Anakin: *winces* Well...goodbye, everyone! **


	8. It's All Right With Me

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! This was requested by MusicKeeper - I've had too much fun writing this chapter, my friends. ;) **

**Warning: This chapter contains Anisoka fluff. If you don't like the pairing, you can either skip this chapter [and not leave a review], read it and try to not leave a flame, or just read on because you're willing to give it go or you can just read on because you actually like the pairing. **

**However, I'm just going to say it now - if you DON'T like Anisoka, DON'T LEAVE A FLAME OR TELL ME HOW IT'S WEIRD FOR ME TO LIKE THE PAIRING. SERIOUSLY. I don't usually like to rant about this stuff, but I just ****_hate _****how people can be so ****_annoying _****about this sort of stuff, especially since I always leave a warning to the readers. It's not that hard to ignore a chapter, peoples! **

**And besides, I ****_did _****say that this story was going to involve a ****_lot _****of pairings...**

**Anyways, my rant is over. I've got the feeling that you guys get the point - read on and enjoy! **

* * *

Plot: Anakin Skywalker is trying very hard to forget about Padmé Amidala, who he freshly divorced. However, he just happened to fall in love with someone else. Of course, Anakin is trying _very _hard to ignore the feeling, but it's not exactly working. [Anisoka. Don't like, don't read.]

_Eight. It's All Right With Me_

_"__You can't know how happy I am that we met. I'm strangely attracted to you." _

"Master?"

"Master – hello, are you in there?"

"Anakin?"

"Hey!"

There was a quick, flick to Anakin Skywalker's forehead and he blinked in surprise. He looked up to see his apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, standing over him with a frown on her face. Streaks of light from the folded blinds of the training room lit up the rest of her figure.

"What?" He asked. "I'm here."

Ahsoka took a step back, shaking her head. "Oh, good," she replied, relieved. "I was beginning to think that you disappeared into another dimension."

"Me? Another dimension? I don't know what you're talking about, Snips," Anakin said lightly, standing up.

Ahsoka snorted and rolled her eyes. "Right," she replied sarcastically, unhooking her light saber from her belt. "You've _never _been distracted from something."

"Exactly." Anakin said, picking up his own light saber. The Togruta quickly ignited her light sabers and took a few steps back, waiting expectantly.

Anakin frowned. "What?" He asked.

Ahsoka sighed. "We're supposed to be training, remember? You promised me last night…?"

Anakin blinked. "I said that?"

The younger girl frowned and shut off her light saber with a bewildered frown. "Why else would we be here?" She asked, taking a few steps towards Anakin. "Are you alright, Master?"

"Of course I am, Snips." Anakin replied, shutting off his light saber and examining the hilt. He never knew how grey the metal really looked.

The truth was, Anakin Skywalker was _not _alright. His mind was scattered in a billion places and none of the bits of his brain was focused on training with Ahsoka.

Well, several parts of his brain _was _fixed on Ahsoka, but Anakin didn't want to think about that right now – especially since he divorced Padmé Amidala a couple of weeks ago.

The two had known that the relationship wasn't working out – Padmé was always busy with the Senate and Anakin was always busy with being a general and a teacher and etc. Frankly, it had just been too much and their marriage simply didn't feel real anymore. They were only skin and bone now, trained to get along.

And who would want that?

_Anakin _certainly didn't want that, and he knew that Padmé didn't want that, either.

So, the two did the natural thing – they signed the divorce papers on Naboo and went back to their lives. For the first few days, it felt awkward, but Anakin settled back into his life just fine.

It was actually rather comfortable – _too _comfortable.

And then Anakin's eye caught onto Ahsoka's.

At first, he denied it. How could he _possibly _like Ahsoka _now_? The two fought _constantly, _for Force's sake! She was nearly six years younger than him! (Actually, Anakin wasn't so sure – but he _did _know that he was about six or seven years older than his apprentice…but then again, Padmé had been six years older than him, right?)

Anakin's thoughts didn't make much of a difference. Each night, he would find himself staring at Ahsoka from across the room, just _hoping _that _maybe _she'd wake up and the two would get to talk about…

About what, exactly?

Again, Anakin didn't know. He only wanted to be around her.

But was that even right?

Should he feel guilty for showing interest in another person?

"Master? Hello?" Ahsoka waved her hand frantically in front of Anakin, bringing him back to reality.

Anakin blinked and muttered quickly, "I'm fine – just got distracted."

"I'll say," Ahsoka replied with an amused smile. She took a few steps back and swung her light saber around her wrist. "Come on, Master, maybe I'll beat you this time, seeing that you're so _distracted." _

"That's not fair, Ahsoka," Anakin protested, but ignited his light saber. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and after a tense, silent minute, Ahsoka dove at him.

Anakin ducked out of the way immediately and blocked her light saber with a swipe of his own weapon. He struck the blade against Ahsoka's, forcing the both of them to face each other.

Anakin made the mistake of looking up to meet Ahsoka's eyes – her bright, blue eyes glittered humorously at him. Anakin blinked, his mind going temporarily blank and was promptly shoved backwards.

"I never knew that you were capable of being so absent-minded, Master," Ahsoka said in a light, teasing voice as she brought her light saber down on his. "How can you teach if you're not following your own rules?"

"I'm going _easy _on you, Ahsoka," Anakin retorted, but his grip on his light saber hilt was slipping away. Did Ahsoka _really _have to smile at him like that? It was distracting!

Anakin had no idea how he was able to stay focused through all of these years with her at his side.

"Really?" Ahsoka asked, taking a few steps back and casually examining her shoto's hilt. "Well, then, come on, Master – you _know _how much I don't like that."

Anakin managed a small nod. "Of course," he replied and dove at her. Ahsoka sidestepped out of the way and brought her light saber down on Anakin's with a small smirk.

"Maybe you should be distracted more often," she commented. "It's fun."

"You're the distraction." Anakin mumbled, dazed, and he fell to the floor as Ahsoka quickly backed away, her eye markings raised.

"Wait, what?" She asked, stunned. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Anakin winced, sitting up and looked up at his apprentice. He felt his face burn and stammered, "I didn't mean – no, Ahsoka, I just – it's been a weird day – I'm tired and – just forget about that – I guess I –"

With each excuse, Anakin felt his face heat up even more. He finally stopped and closed his eyes with a small, tired sigh.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka," he said, standing up. "I didn't mean it. It's been a long day and I'm not thinking…right."

"Oh." Ahsoka replied. It might have been Anakin's imagination, but for a second, the younger girl looked disappointed. But that couldn't have been right, because Ahsoka quickly slapped on a smile.

"Well," she went on with a shrug. "I'm glad that we cleared that up."

Anakin gave a single, awkward nod.

Ahsoka grinned. "But, for the record," she said quietly, standing at the tips of her toes, "I think I like that idea." Without another word, she planted a small, light kiss on Anakin's cheek and lowered herself back to the ground.

Anakin swallowed, the heat from his face slowly trailing down to his neck as the Togruta bounded out the door. Before Ahsoka left, she turned around and gave him a quick, teasing wink and just like that, she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Heehee - I DID say I had fun writing this chapter. It's been a while since I wrote some Anisoka, even if it's just light fluff. And SCHOOL IS ALMOST OUT, YOU GUYS! I ONLY HAVE ABOUT TWO OR THREE WEEKS LEFT OF EXAMS! **

**Ahsoka: Are they really that bad? *rolls eyes* **

**Me: Well, yes. Yes, they are. And everything else is pretty bad. Like, not being able to listen to your own music. THAT is bad. **

**Ahsoka: ...I have NO idea where you got that from, but go on. **

**Me: *begins shouting* LIKE NOT BEING ALLOWED TO DOWNLOAD YOUR FAVORITE SONGS ABOUT STANDING UP TO BULLIES AND NOT ALLOWED TO BLAST UP MUSIC JUST BECAUSE IT'S "TOO ANGRY" WHEN HELLO, AT LEAST IT'S BETTER THAN MAINSTREAM SONGS THAT ARE ALL ABOUT S - **

**Ahsoka: *grabs soda* Okaaaay, I think you've had enough of that. **

**Anakin: ...#examsstress? #Songstress? #BeingaTeenager? **

**Me: NO MORE HASHTAGS! **

**Anakin: ...got it. Caroline is being mean today. Caroline is being a teenager. Meesa go now. *points out the door* ****Meesa sorry. Not really. **

**Me: *chucks pillow* I really am sorry, doods - this is what I get for drinking too much soda and blasting up my music and having a twenty minute scream session at the wall. I'm beginning to think that I have split personalities...and having a bunch of people living in my head isn't helping, either. **

**Ahsoka: I'm right here, you know! *crosses arms* ANYWAYS - review, give constructive criticism if you have any, (preferably about the story, not about the notes - we all know how some people have an annoying habit of doing that,) and no flames! **

**Me: *sits up* Aaand I'm calm. Wow. Scream sessions are pretty helpful, actually. **

**Ahsoka: ...right. Goodbye, everyone!**


	9. Wasted Years

**This was requested by david . davies . 5851. [Sorry - FanFiction won't allow me to write out your full penname, for some reason. -.-] **

**I'm sorry to say that this chapter isn't very long - this was certainly a challenge to write about, seeing that this is mostly just monologue. **

**However, I hope you guys enjoy it! :) **

* * *

Plot: [ROTS] As Ahsoka Tano watches the Jedi Temple burn down, she can't help but to think about all of the times she's had with her friends…before she left, that is.

_Nine. Wasted Years _

_"__Ain't it funny how it is, you never miss it 'till it's gone away." _

xXx

Dawn was breaking in Coruscant. The sun was rising above the skyscrapers and the entire planet was quiet except for perhaps a few wails and cries throughout the streets.

The Jedi Temple was being burned down. Smoke was rising from the ruins of the sacred building and millions of people and troopers were gathered around the place, watching or helping along with the burning.

The remaining Jedi in the Temple were being slaughtered on the steps, their blood spilling to the ground and causing the crowd to give a roar of pleasure.

It was chaotic at the Temple.

And Ahsoka Tano was just watching it all burn down before her.

She was sitting at the top of one of the skyscrapers, her legs swinging carelessly in front of her. Every so often, a powerful wind would threaten to push her off the building, but she didn't really care. In fact, she invited the idea of the wind sweeping her off her feet – the idea of being blown away from Coruscant seemed better than anything else at the moment.

Ahsoka shivered as another gust of wind blew across the tops of the buildings. She wrapped her arms around her torso and stared forlornly at the Temple.

Her home.

No, her _former _home. That place didn't mean anything to her anymore.

Ahsoka blinked and looked down at her legs. It had startled her at how bitter her thoughts sounded – who was she kidding? The Temple _was _her home, and though she would hate to admit it, she _missed _it.

Ahsoka felt tears prick her eyes but didn't bother wiping them away, as she had done in the past months. She missed the smell of her shared quarters in the Temple, she missed the quiet, peaceful halls, and she missed the people who lived in the Temple more than anything.

Her master, Master Kenobi, Master Plo…

Ahsoka closed her eyes and fell backwards, her back hitting the metallic roof of the building. Memories ran around her head in an unorganized, chaotic mess. If she concentrated hard enough, she could still hear Anakin's laugh and see Master Kenobi's kind smile and feel Master Plo's reassuring hands on her shoulders.

But Ahsoka wouldn't ever hear or see or feel those people near her ever again – not with the Order being destroyed and the Temple being burned to ruin. Anakin had turned to the Dark Side, and oh, how her heart broke when she heard the news and saw him on the news.

Master Plo was dead and Ahsoka could only guess that Master Kenobi was gone as well.

Ahsoka reopened her eyes, looking up at the sky sadly. She slowly lifted her hands above her head, feeling the wind rip through the spaces between her fingers. A quiet, subtle sadness had settled over her heart like a cold, light blanket.

The years that she had spent in the Temple were her best years – her wasted years.

What a thought.

_Wasted _and _best _never belonged in the same sentence, yet Ahsoka was choosing to string those words together because to her, those years truly did feel wasted. They were gone, gone, gone like the chaff of rice in the wind.

And yet, those years were also the best – all of those times that she had spent laughing, smiling, _fighting for something _– those memories would sit in her heart for a while.

Ahsoka sighed and rubbed her eyes. All of these thoughts were making her lonelier than ever. She became more and more aware of the pressing, cold silence around her.

_I have too much time on my hands. _Ahsoka thought to herself and sat up. She looked down at the streets below. People were slowly getting out of their homes, milling around the city with a dazed, confused expressions on their faces.

Ahsoka placed her hands on her laps and turned her head back to the Temple. The smoke had thickened over the ruins. She wondered what had become of the Council Chambers, of the training rooms, of the Archives, of her shared quarters.

She wondered what had truly become of her master – was he really turning his back on all of them, or did he regret his actions, too?

Another unexpected flood of memories came rushing back to her but this time, she didn't cry. She felt her insides tighten and with a small, single sigh, she stood up.

"We're all stories in the end," she whispered out loud, allowing her mind to drift back to all of those precious times with her friends – with her family. "Just make it a good one, eh? 'Cause it was, you know."

"It was the best."

Ahsoka paused and her hands fell limply to her sides.

"My friends were always the best of me."

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as great as you hoped, but I tried. *smiles halfheartedly* As always, if any of you guys have a request, please don't hesitate to put one in a review - I've got a vague idea of a chapter, but it's all fuzzy and I don't have the real details in my head yet. XD **

**Anakin: Do you even know what pairing you're going to write about? **

**Me: NOPE! Just a song - I've just been going around Youtube and listening to random songs and listing it down on my iPod before actually thinking of a story plot. I think that's the only thing I do these days. I love music. XD **

**Ahsoka: You're telling us? If I hear you singing one more time...**

**Me: *cheerfully* I know, I'll lose my head! But that's okay, because you guys know that I'll be tormenting you guys, even in death. **

**Ahsoka: O.O Force, what a thought. Um...review, give constructive criticism if you have any, no flames and - **

**Me: OMG _IT'S TIME _by Imagine Dragons is on! *begins dancing to the music in my iPod* DON'T HOLD BACK...PACKING MY BAGS AND GIVING THE ACADEMY A RAIN CHECK! **

**Ahsoka: I LIKE THAT SONG! I DON'T EVER WANNA LET YOU DOWN! I DON'T EVER WANNA LEAVE THIS TOWN! 'CAUSE AFTER ALL...THIS CITY NEVER SLEEPS AT NIGHT! IT'S TIME TO BEGIN, ISN'T IT - **

**Anakin: *sighs* **


	10. What I've Done

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with another chapter - this was a chapter requested by guest reviewer shadow ninja. I'll admit it - this was ****_definitely _****a challenge, because I've never really written a story revolving around Grievous and Ahsoka. [No, if any other readers were wondering, this will ****_not _****be a Grievous x Ahsoka chapter. I know that some people ship it, [I don't really know how,] but I'm not one of those shippers.] **

**I left out a single detail that you asked me to write, shadow ninja, but I was actually rather confused by what you were asking so I just went with this instead. I'm sorry if it didn't turn out the way you wanted but again, this was ****_really _****hard to write about. *winces* Sorry. **

**Now, just to reply to another guest reviewer - ****_Songfics are NOT illegal! if they where then how come so many people make them!? besides what could fanfiction possibly do to a guy who makes songfics?_**

**My response - Actually, songfics ****_are _****illegal. A lot of writers get away with it, but it's not allowed in the rules of FanFiction. [It's in the Rules and Guidelines of FanFiction when you're about to publish a story. I think it states something like, "the story cannot contain works that were already published, including songs" or something like that.] **

**And I think FanFiction can ban a writer who's caught disobeying the rules - either that, or you'll get a warning. **

**Now, with that out of the way - please enjoy!**

* * *

Plot: [AU] Who would have known that General Grievous regretted being Count Dukoo's henchman? Ahsoka Tano certainly didn't. She also didn't think she'd ever feel pity for him, especially after seeing him being gutted out by the Count.

_Ten. What I've Done_

_"__I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies." _

xXx

Ahsoka Tano never felt bad for General Grievous. He was nothing but a bloodthirsty, angry, violent hunk of metal. Of course, that was bit of an exaggeration, but Ahsoka didn't care – Grievous _needed_ an exaggerated insult. He didn't deserve any compliments or pity or anything.

Of course, Ahsoka had been _repeatedly _lectured by other masters back when she was training in the Temple – _show compassion, show compassion, show compassion..._

But how could Ahsoka show compassion to a beast?

General Grievous had done nothing but hurt her – kill other Jedi, kill troopers…break so many hearts and create so much pain…for Force's sake, there was a _reason _why the Republic thought that taking Grievous out would be a success for the war.

So, why did Ahsoka feel pity for Count Dukoo's henchman? She wanted to feel anything _but _pity and compassion, especially while seeing the general being slaughtered by the count.

Ahsoka's let was hovering above the speeder – she should just _leave_. She needed to _go_ and _escape. _

Instead, Ahsoka simply froze. She watched with wide eyes as Grievous was kicked aside by the count. She closed her eyes and slowly mounted the speeder.

She kicked up the speeder and risked another look behind her shoulder. The general had somehow managed to lift his head from his position on the ground. Ahsoka froze again, wondering what would happen next – would Grievous tell Dukoo to go after her?

Instead, the general gave Ahsoka a small, simple nod and dropped his head back to the ground. An icy cold, clenching fist closed itself over Ahsoka's heart and she looked down, tears (surprisingly) stinging her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Ahsoka whispered, but she had no idea if Grievous heard her or not. The wind whipped away her voice as soon as the words left her. She closed her eyes and turned back around. She started up the speeder and drove away as quickly as she could – at first, she thought she heard Dukoo following her.

However, when the Togruta turned around to see him, there was no one there. She supposed that the count had realized that she wasn't worth following – not now, anyways. Besides, what could be gained from her death?

She took another deep breath and zoomed ahead in the speeder, her brain racing with memories of what had happened in the last two hours.

It was odd, really. She had been taken captive (to her great shock, ergh,) and was placed in a prison – with only one cell. Ahsoka had _no idea _what she was doing there, but she had heard from the droids that she was supposed to be placed as an experiment – Ahsoka was almost certain that she had heard her master's name being tossed around several times, too.

Whatever the 'experiment' was, Ahsoka didn't like it and frankly, she knew that Anakin would be less-than-thrilled to realize that she wasn't by his side.

And then, Grievous came.

At first, Ahsoka was angry – she thought that he had come to tease her, to taunt her and to tell her about how her Padawan braid and light saber would be a 'fine addition to his collection' and kriff. Well, the teenager had actually thought up of an entire _speech _to spit back at Grievous' face if he came at her.

In fact, Ahsoka was just about to tell it to him when he _broke her bonds. _

For the first few seconds, Ahsoka couldn't do anything except stare. The general slowly backed away, looking down at Ahsoka with the same, glowering yellow eyes that she had despised so much.

"What are you _doing_?" She hissed, standing up to her feet. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Not a joke – follow me." The general replied, placing his sharp, long-fingered hands behind his back.

"And why would I do that?" Ahsoka had asked, crossing her arms.

Grievous stared back at Ahsoka. "Because," he said in a slow, deliberate voice, "I am freeing you. You should be grateful."

Ahsoka blinked, her hands falling limply to her sides. "How do I know you're not tricking me?" She asked coolly.

She was promptly answered by an object being thrown at her face. Out of instinct, Ahsoka reached out her hand and caught the object. Immediately, a small chill ran up her arms. She held up the hilt of her light saber and looked back at Grievous with wide eyes.

"That's how you know," he had replied gruffly. "Come now."

Without another word, Ahsoka had followed the general – of course, she still had questions. Why was he helping her _now? _Had he been on her side this entire time? What was going on?

"There is a speeder already parked outside of the facility. The count will not be pleased, but I will distract him." Grievous said, pointing. Sure enough, a small, gleaming speeder was set outside of the doors.

Ahsoka turned around and frowned. "Why are you helping me escape?" She asked suspiciously. "You never had a problem with Dukoo torturing other people."

For a minute, the general didn't reply. Ahsoka waited, fingering her light saber hilt patiently as Grievous struggled to find the right words.

Finally, he managed with, "I am sorry."

And at that very moment, Ahsoka was completely fine with those words. She gave him a small nod and ran for the speeder. It wasn't until she was about to get on the seat when she heard the sounds of light sabers clashing behind her.

And that was also when Ahsoka knew that Grievous wasn't lying – he really _was_ sorry and he really _did _decide to show some mercy.

"Ahsoka!" A familiar, joyful voice yelled. Ahsoka blinked and looked up to see her master staring down at her with wide, incredulous, but happy eyes.

"I thought we lost you!" Anakin said, already tugging her out of the speeder. She looked around slowly – she had parked right in front of the base and she didn't even know it.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin frowned and took the younger girl by the shoulders. Ahsoka couldn't feel her master's hands. "Are you alright? Is something wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?"

Ahsoka swallowed around a lump that had begun to form in her throat. "Um…" She murmured and looked up at Anakin. She swallowed again, only this time, feeling a wild, painful burn bob up and down her throat.

"General Grievous is dead." She finally managed and looked down at her light saber. She fingered the hilt and looked up again. "He…helped me."

She cleared her throat and murmured, "I guess he felt…sorry."

Without another word, she lowered her head and walked into the building.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, "Grievous is too OOC in this chapter!", "Grievous isn't like that!", "Dukoo wouldn't kill Grievous!" , blah, blah, blah. I know Grievous wasn't totally on character, but I thought that if I had to write helpful, sensitive Grievous, he kind of HAS to be a *bit* out of character, don't you think? **

**Again, this was requested by guest reviewer shadow ninja - thank you for the support. **

**Anakin: Grievous helping people? O.O **

**Me: It's an AU. Alternate Universe, therefore an alternate ending...? **

**Ahsoka: Huh. Look at that. **

**Me: Yeah - seriously, this was one of the hardest chapters I've EVER written. O.O *flops back on bed* Maaan...**

**Ahsoka: Er...so, please review, give constructive criticism if you have any, and no flames, please! **

**Me: True that! *pumps fist in the air* AND SUMMER IS NEARLY HERE! :) Hooray!**


	11. Let Her Go

**Hello, everyone! I'm ****_finally back with a new chapter! _****Ergh, the past few days for me have been really bad - I've updated a few stories, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to update any of my proper ****_Clone Wars _****stories without feeling utterly bored. **

**Anyways, I finally forced myself to write and got over my small writer's block. I personally think that getting a writer's block is like fighting with your best friends in your head. How do you make up to your friends in real life? You apologize. How do you make up with your friends in your head? ****_You write. _****XD **

**This chapter was requested by Sarahbear00001, who I have grown rather close to - she's a very fun person to PM with. :) Anyways, this chapter also happens to be an ****_Obitine_****, so if you don't like the pairing, ****_get out of here. _****Please don't leave a review saying something mean and stupid like, "You ship Obitine? Uh...why? It's stupid and weird and Obi-wan belongs to [so-and-so]." I know we all have different opinions, but I'll quote danisnotfire - "Never insult someone's OTP. They'll kill you, and it will be your fault." **

* * *

Plot: Obi-wan Kenobi had been secretly dating duchess-in-training Satine Kryz. When Satine's parents find out, they are forced to separate. However, the two were allowed to speak for two minutes by themselves…

_Eleven. Let Her Go_

_"__Only know you love her when you let her go." _

xXx

Obi-wan Kenobi could not believe that this day had come – the day he would have to say _goodbye_.

He should have known that his secret meetings with Satine Kryz weren't going to work. She was going to be a duchess soon and her parents, along with most of the royal family, wanted her to be with someone…_suitable. _Obi-wan Kenobi did not fit the description of the perfect suitor for Satine.

It wasn't fair, but Obi-wan couldn't bring himself to tell that to Satine. The young woman had already been through so much by herself and he didn't want to be another part of her burden.

Now, Obi-wan was standing in the courtyard, his hands clasped in front of himself and waiting for Satine to come outside. Thankfully, Satine's parents had allowed her a few minutes with Obi-wan to herself, which was kind of them, despite the fact that they still didn't want her to be with him.

Obi-wan had the odd feeling that Satine's parents actually pitied him, but it didn't matter much. If they were truly sorry, they wouldn't have forced Satine to –

Obi-wan didn't bother finishing that thought. Anger wasn't going to get him anywhere. He let out a small sigh and looked back up to see Satine slowly walking into the courtyard. As always, she looked beautiful to Obi-wan – her eyes were tired and sad, but a smile graced her lips. Her blonde curls were released from its usual bun, settling around her pale shoulders, which might have been considered to be informal, but Obi-wan didn't care.

"Satine." Obi-wan bowed his head. He looked back up with a small, brave smile on his face and said, "It's…nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again, too, Obi-wan." Satine replied softly and she turned around. "My parents are watching." She murmured, her face falling. "And I have so much to tell you but if they were to –"

"It's alright," Obi-wan replied, though his heart sank. "I understand the circumstances."

Satine's eyes were brimmed with tears. She cleared her throat and said, "I'm so sorry. I wish things weren't like this. If I could change the rules, I would."

Obi-wan nodded again. "I know you would, Satine." He said softly. "But your parents are right – you would be…better off with someone from a different, more important family."

Satine laughed bitterly and replied, "You know that's not true. I'd rather remain by myself rather than marry a man who doesn't care for me. Not the way you do, at least."

Obi-wan forced himself to smile and said, "You have to do what's right for your people. Maybe, things will be different in the future."

Satine's hand slowly lowered itself into Obi-wan's. For a second, they didn't see anything – their fingers laced together into a tight, comforting grasp and Satine asked, "Will you wait? For things to get better, I mean – as soon as this is all over, I swear I'll come back to find you."

"I'll wait." Obi-wan replied softly, heat gathering behind his eyes. "You know I will."

Satine gave him a watery smile and wrapped her arms around Obi-wan's neck. He sighed and placed his hands around Satine's back. He felt something wet drop on his shoulder – Satine was crying. Obi-wan didn't mind. He closed his eyes and planted a small kiss on her forehead before whispering, "Your parents are waiting for you."

"Of course." Satine replied, slowly separating herself from Obi-wan and gently wiped away her tears. She gave him another sad smile and said, "I'm not going to find anyone else. Just watch me."

Obi-wan chuckled weakly and replied, "I'm sure you won't."

Satine cleared her throat and, blinking rapidly, said, "Goodbye, Obi-wan."

With that, she turned around on her heel and walked out of the courtyard.

xXx

Five years later, Obi-wan Kenobi was watching the news on the television. The familiar, beautiful face of Satine Kryz flashed on the screen. She was the duchess now, although, according to several news reporters, she still had refused to find a proper husband.

_"__Duchess Satine, everyone is waiting eagerly for news of an engagement." A news reporter said into his microphone. He handed it over to Satine and asked, "Can we continue to hope for this?" _

_Satine smiled, though her eyes did not smile along with her. She replied, "I don't think you can. I refused to marry anyone unless I truly know him." _

_The news reporter raised his eyebrows and continued, "There were also rumors that several years ago, you were seeing someone – a commoner, and your parents did not approve. Are you perhaps…waiting for him?" _

_Satine smiled again, only this time, she looked sincere. She looked straight at the camera and said quietly, "I am waiting for that person, yes." She looked back at the reporter and said, "My parents may have thought he was a commoner, but in my eyes, he certainly wasn't. He had a heart that was much more valuable that a commoner's or a royal's." _

_The reporter laughed nervously and asked, "And do you plan to marry _him?_" _

_Satine's smile faded and she replied, "I don't know where he is at the moment. We haven't talked to each other in so long…" Her voice trailed off and she cleared her throat. She turned back to the camera and continued bravely, "But I know that he's waiting and we'll see each other soon – and yes, well, I plan to live the rest of my life with him." _

_The news reporter's lips parted in shock and he cleared his throat. "Just one more question, Duchess," he said slowly. Satine turned to him coolly. "Yes?" She asked. _

_The reporter cleared his throat again. "Are you…sure about this?" _

_Satine nodded. "For once in my heart, I know I've made the right decision." She replied quietly. She looked back at the camera. "I know you're waiting. You don't need to hide anymore." _

A wide smile spread across Obi-wan's face.

The wait was worth it.

* * *

**A/N: I'm a sucker for happy endings. Seriously. I'm also a sucker for sad endings, but today, I was all like, "ah...screw it, I don't wanna make a sad ending to this chapter because Obitine already had a sad ending." **

**Anakin: True that. I SHIP IT. **

**Me: Awww, Anakin ships Obitine? XD **

**Anakin: Well, duh. It's practically canon - plus, Satine's Obi-wan's _girlfriend..._**

**Obi-wan: For the last time, she's not my girlfriend. **

**Anakin: Uh-huh...kissy, kissy...**

**Obi-wan: Goodbye. *walks out of the room* **

**Me: BWAHA. XD [Actually, I think in _Voyage of Temptation (I forgot what the episode was called...) _if you looked closely, Anakin facepalmed when Obi-wan and Satine were interrupted. So...he ships it. XD] **

**Anakin: Ugh. Bugger, he doesn't know how to have fun. Please review, give constructive criticism if you have any, but don't flame! **

**Me: True that - oh, and doods, it's decided. I'm going to make this story 20 chapters long - I'm sorry if I don't get to all of your requests in time, but please know that I'm trying my best. I have an idea for the next chapter, but I'll continue with the other requests as soon as I post the next chapter. :) With that said, have a nice morning/evening/afternoon/whatever-there-is-left-to-say-in-this-Force-forsaken-world!**


	12. How to Be a Heartbreaker

**Yaaay, I'm back with another chapter! I had ****_so much fun _****writing this - seriously. At first, I had ****_no _****idea how to start it, but last night, I was skimming through my stories like, "I need to update something before I go insane." XD **

**Soooo, here I am! After this chapter, I'll get to everyone else's requests! Now, keep in mind that I'm still only going up to chapter twenty, so I'll only have time for about eight more requests and so far, I've gotten a whole ton. O.O I'm sorry if I don't get to you - again, first comes, first served. :/ I'll probably end up writing something like this ****_again _****after this story is completed because I mean, come on, dudes, let's be real - whenever you hear a really, really, REALLY good song, you just ****_have _****to write about it with a different pairing/character/fandom or whatever. XD **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Plot: [Modern day AU] For some odd reason, a few boys have Ahsoka Tano on their minds. Sadly, she's just a natural heartbreaker.

_Twelve. How to Be a Heartbreaker_

_"__Rule number four – gotta be looking pure. Kiss them goodbye at the door, and they'll be wanting more." _

xXx

"Late again, Ahsoka?" Mr. Kenobi sighed as a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, teenaged girl walked into the class. Ahsoka Tano tossed her hair over her shoulder and gave the teacher a sweet smile. "Sorry! I got a bit distracted." She replied and swung around her desk, plopping her knapsack by her feet. The student immediately yanked out a notebook and pencil, though her first usage of the pencil was to twirl it around her fingers rather than take notes. Ahsoka smiled slyly at a few of the students and pulled out an apple from her bag. As Mr. Kenobi continued the lesson, Ahsoka casually took a large, loud bite from it.

"You know the rules, Ahsoka – no snacks in the class." Mr. Kenobi immediately said, pointing to the trash can. Ahsoka sighed dramatically and replied, "If you say so…" Without getting up from her desk, Ahsoka threw the apple into the trash can, causing a satisfying _thunk_.

"Thank you." Mr. Kenobi replied and, with a pointed look, turned back around to face the blackboard, continuing to write down notes and going on with his lecture about Shakespearean language. Ahsoka tapped her pencil against her notebook and slowly looked around the classroom to find (to her pleasure) that a few boys were watching her. She smiled smugly to herself and pretended to write down a few notes.

It wasn't that Ahsoka was wearing anything frisky today – not really. She _was _wearing a min-skirt, but then again, she had leggings underneath so it wasn't like she was showing off any serious skin. She _was _wearing a sleeveless top, but she had thrown on a jean jacket over her shoulders. However, Ahsoka knew as well as anyone else that it didn't really matter – it still caught the attention of several boys.

See, that was Ahsoka's little secret – she knew _just _how to look modest and alluring at the same time and get away with it. And, frankly, that was _much _better than being called a slut or a whore from other possibly jealous, female students.

So far, Ahsoka's strategy was working like a charm. She had noticed that she had several boys wrapped around her finger, just _waiting _to impress her. Ahsoka didn't really mind it, of course – it was nice to know that she had caught the attention of several, potentially cute guys in her grade.

However, Ahsoka Tano wasn't looking for love – _definitely _not. She was what her father and mother liked to call an "a real Annie Oakley", or at least, Annie Oakley _before _she was married. In other words, Ahsoka was as independent, steadfast, young girl and she planned on remaining that way.

But with all of these other boys, Ahsoka couldn't resist having at least a _bit _of fun with them. To her, it was a bit of an experiment. It wasn't as though she was throwing herself at the boys and _flirting with them deliberately_ – more like she was just breaking hearts as she went along which, again, was a bit fun.

So here she was, holding her chin up high and feeling other boys stare at the back of her head. Ahsoka smiled and flicked a glance at the boys around her. From what she could tell, three boys were already hooked.

Ahsoka casually looked back at the blackboard as though she was reading the notes, but really, her mind was reeling with all of the possibilities.

_Anakin Skywalker, Lux Bonteri, and Rex. Hm…_She listed the boys' names in the back of her notebook with another smug smile. Anakin was something of a looker, though Ahsoka was fairly sure that she wasn't going to catch his attention for long. He was known to be the sweetheart and winner of most of the girls in the grade. Not that Ahsoka blamed them, of course – if Ahsoka wasn't so keen and set on being by herself, she would've formed a small crush on him as well.

But, that wasn't the case. Oh, Ahsoka was going to have fun playing with _him. _

Lux Bonteri was a bit uptight in Ahsoka's opinion, but for the most part, he, too, was fairly attractive. Ahsoka knew the type – Lux was the kind of boy with perfect scores, perfect attitude, perfect smile…just perfect _everything. _Ahsoka had the feeling that she was going to be the person to loosen him up in a few days…

On the other hand, there was Rex, who Ahsoka knew _fairly _well about, mostly because she was one of his friends back in elementary school. However, girls can't be friends with boys for _too _long…not with puberty kicking in and et cetera. Rex became all mighty and tough and all that whereas Ahsoka slowly started to look down at boys as annoying, petty children rather than an equal.

So, Ahsoka and Rex did the natural thing – they slowly split up and made new friends before anything weirder could happen between them. And, up until now, Rex didn't really pay much attention to Ahsoka…

_I bet you're changing your mind now, _Ahsoka thought scathingly and scribbled down a few more notes. The rest of the class went on, though it was long and tiring and boring…one could only get used to so much Shakespeare, after all. When the bell finally rang, Ahsoka was one of the last students to leave. She noticed that Anakin, Lux and Rex were taking their time with packing up as well. Ahsoka couldn't help but to smile to herself – _how cute. _

She swung her bag over her shoulder and walked over to the door. However, instead of opening it, Ahsoka leaned against the doorframe and called out, "Oh, _booooys_…"

Just as Ahsoka had thought, all three boys' heads snapped up in attention. Ahsoka's lips curled into a coy smile and with a wink, she blew them a small kiss. Satisfied, Ahsoka walked out of the door, feeling the boys' eyes watching her back. She let out a small, knowing giggle and shook her head. Oh, boys can be _so _stupid sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: Fine, fine, Ahsoka was a _bit _out-of-character, but hey, she's a heartbreaker! And let's be real for a second - we all know Ahsoka wouldn't have any time for boys. She's not one of those Disney princesses who always need men to save them or whatever. (With the exception of _Beauty and the Beast _and _Mulan _and _Frozen, _of course. I know I'm missing a few other movies, but...) **

**Ahsoka: *laughs* But that was fun! XD **

**Me: Told ya so! Just to see, how many of you (girls - I'm not asking any doods here, sorry,) have _ever _tried to be a heartbreaker because of some douche bag who treated you badly? *raises hand* I _tried_ and I succeeded for about _four seconds_ and then I dropped the act 'cause I felt bad. XD **

**Ahsoka: Ooooor you just don't have it in you. **

**Me: Yeah, there's that, too. XD **

**Ahsoka: *rolls eyes* Please review, give constructive criticism and no flames, please! **

**Me: And doods, don't give me any of that "this chapter was creepy/weird" stuff. Please? I mean, I'm not gonna lie - some of you guys might be younger than I thought and this _may _not have made any sense to you. :/ I'm sorry for that - I personally didn't really know what a proper heartbreaker was until I was a bit older, so...this wasn't made to offend anyone! **


End file.
